Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Fear of Truth
by Obscuruptus
Summary: (I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney or any of it's characters.) Phoenix Wright hasn't had a case in a year. Now he has been pulled into a range of trials and shenanigans. Including a feared prosecutor with a fear motif, an enemy clan and many others. He will also discover a dark secret regarding the Fey clan and will be pushed to his mental limits.
1. The Curtain-Fall Turnabout: Prologue

**Episode 1**

 **The Curtain-Fall Turnabout**

?: Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Lights flicker on to reveal a stage of Juliet's tower and two actors playing their roles.

Romeo: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Juliet: Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

Suddenly the lights shorten out as the entire world is caught in a veil of darkness.

A maniacal laughter is heard.

?: Sorry, Romeo. But Juliet is mine!

The sound of flesh being torn open is heard and suddenly the curtains fall down upon the stage. When the lights flicker back on security guards remove the sheet to reveal Romeo... with his neck sliced open, a knife by his side and... his culprit? A man in a guard costume.

Guard: Wait, wait! It's not what you think! I didn't do it!

Cut to a black screen as a mask of pure white and a face of evil appears.

?: Foresooth. It appears that tragedy has struck. Even earlier then it was intended to be. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

The mask disappears as the image of the dead Romeo actor remains in sight.

* * *

 **May 22, 11:35 A.M.**

 **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Wright and Co. Law Offices, the place for any innocent soul to go to for help when nobody else will. This particular day however was quite uneventful as it hasn't had a case since a year ago with the murder of Elise Deauxnim a.k.a. Misty Fey, the master of Kurain Channeling Technique and head of the Fey Clan. This company was run by one Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, a famous defense attorney. His friends like to call him Nick.

Phoenix: Another day, another case-less month. It starts to get quite dull around here without anything to do.

Suddenly a bright chipper girl wearing a kimono and a magatama around her neck. She was the current Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and head of her clan, Maya Fey. Also by her side was her cousin Pearl Fey, or Pearls as Phoenix and Maya like to call her.

Maya: Yeash, if it gets anymore uneventful might as well be seeing tumbleweeds come through.

Pearl: Um, what's a... tum-bull-weed?

Phoenix: (Guess she doesn't know much about the Wild West) I'll tell you later. Let's just hope we get some form of case to take on.

Maya: Yeah, I don't want to be stuck cleaning the toilet or watering the plants for the rest of the month.

Maya seemed very determined to get some form of work other than chores done. She's quite rambunctious and wacky.

Phoenix: (My name is Phoenix Wright, I'm a Defense Attorney. This here is Maya Fey, head of her family clan which specializes in the Kurain Channeling Technique, it's basically summoning a spirit to inhabit your own body. That there is Pearl Fey, though we like to call her Pearls, she's Maya's cousin and apparently much more experienced in channeling dead spirits. Together we run the Wright and Co. Law Offices, though nowadays there doesn't seem to be much work here. My last case dealt with the death of Maya's mother, a plot to kill her, and a benevolent spirit from my past to haunt me once again. But anyway, It's nice to have a quiet day but after a while it starts to wear on your brain. No cases means no work and no work means no money to pay rent. Sometimes I ask myself why I can't just buy myself a house. The answer, however, always seems to slip by me. But this year would be different. For this year was the year where I would get entangled in a war with one of the most feared prosecutors, a rival clan that plotted against the Fey Clan and so much other stuff it would be enough to choke a pack of tigers. This was the day... where i met HIM.)

* * *

The rest of the day continued pretty much the same. Phoenix sat at his desk, Maya was doing house chores and Pearl was watching television to ease her bored mind. Suddenly Phoenix's phone began to rang as the familiar Steel Samurai tune played. Maya and Pearl jumped towards the desk to see who it was. Then Wright answered.

Phoenix: Hello? Wright and Co. Law Offices. Phoenix Wright, speaking.

?: Oh thank god. I'm glad I got you. I had nowhere else to turn.

Maya had her cheerful demeanor with her hands together as she was waiting for what was going to happen. Pearl seemed pretty happy as well. Wright then put his phone on speaker

?: Let me get introductions out of the way. My name is Sylvester Dramito.

Maya gasped at that.

Maya: THE Sylvester Dramito, the famous playwright?!

Sylvester: The one and only. Anyway, I am need of your services.

Maya: Alright! We got a case!

Pearl: Yippee!

The two feys were dancing in joy and happiness as they finally had work to do.

Phoenix: (Wow, never knew they danced like that after being bored for a long time.) So Mr. Dramito. What can I do for you?

Sylvester: Here's the deal. I've recently put on a play of Romeo and Juliet, the most tragic love story of all time. The sad tale of two star-strung lovers forbidden to see each other by their families and it all ending in tragedy for the beloved duo. The play was going on so well up until the famous tower scene. Dimitri Lubosi, the actor that played Romeo, was murdered on stage and one of my other actors is being accused of the crime. Mark Straight, the guard in that scene, was arrested and accused of the crime.

Phoenix: I see. I'll see what I can do.

Sylvester: Oh thank you Mr. Wright, ever other lawyer I went to dumped the case and I had nowhere else to turn. Thank the gods for you. I have faith that you will bring Mark to light and the show will go on!

After that Sylvester hung up.

Maya: Alright, Nick! We're back in business! Time to get the lead out and do what we do best!

Pearl: I'm right behind you Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick.

Phoenix: Yeah, I guess it has been a long time since our last case. So let's pull together and see what we got.

Maya and Pearl cheered as the trio made their way to the Detention Center to meet their newest client and embark on a journey more perilous than any other adventure they had.

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Profiles:**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Age - 27**

 **Gender - Male**

Me. Nothing else to say really. This is my fourth year as an acting defense lawyer.

 **Maya Fey**

 **Age - 20**

 **Gender - Female**

My assistant and the current master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and head of the Fey Clan.

 **Mia Fey**

 **Age - deceased**

 **Gender - Female**

Maya's older sister and my eternal mentor in life and law. Passed away 3 years ago.

 **Pearl Fey**

 **Age - 10**

 **Gender - Female**

Maya's cousin and channeling prodigy. We like to call her Pearls.

 **Dick Gumshoe**

 **Age - 33**

 **Gender - Male**

Homicide detective at the local precinct.

 **Miles Edgeworth**

 **Age - 27**

 **Gender - Male**

An old friend. Said to be #1 at the D.A.'s office.

 **Evidence:**

 **Attorney's Badge**

 **Type - Other**

 **Obtained - One of my possessions**

Proof of my possession. I've had this badge for four years and it's still as shiny as ever.

 **Maya's Magatama**

 **Type - Other**

 **Obtained - Received from Maya Fey**

A present from Maya. It reacts to people who have secrets in their hearts.


	2. The Theater of Death

**May 22**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Phoenix: (This place. I almost forgot what it looked like. Still the same depressing and gray looking Detention Center.)

Maya: Aaaaah. Nice to be back here to meet another client. I think I see him coming up.

Indeed Maya was right. The accused had stepped into view. He was a tan looking fellow with a bald head. He wore a guard costume with the helmet and everything. He then lifted his sword with determination.

?: Greetings, weary travelers! I bid thee good day! Have you come to take pity upon this poor, poor soul?!

Pearl laughed a bit.

Pearl: He's funny. What's he doing?

Maya: Pearls, he's acting.

Phoenix: (More like overacting.)

Pearl then bit her thumb and had a confused expression.

Pearl: Ac-ting?

?: Seriously? You don't know what acting is?

The 'guard' then put his sword away and looked at them with a normal expression.

?: It's basically like an impression but on stage, film or television. You become somebody else and you talk and live like them.

Phoenix: (Kind of like channeling. Minus the spirit taking over your body.)

?: Anyway I should introduce myself. I'm Phillip Thesp, an up and coming actor in the stage department. You must be Phoenix Wright, and his assistants Maya and Pearl Fey. Heard a lot about you in the paper.

Maya: Really? We're that famous?

Phillip: Yup. Ever since that case with that, what's his name? Godot, you three have been all over the news. Figured you could help me out here.

Wright took a deep breath and decided to ask a bit about Phillip.

Phoenix: So your a new actor?

Phillip: Yup. In fact this guard role in Romeo and Juliet is my most recent role. I got brought in by that Sylvester fellah. Said he would make me a star. Then he slaps me a role as just a guard in one scene.

Maya: Wow, that must've been hard for you to take.

Phillip: Hey, beggers can't be choosers. You gotta deal with whatever life deals you.

Satisfied Wright decided to ask about the crime.

Phoenix: So, what exactly happened to you to end up here?

Phillip: Well, if you heard there was a murder at the theater. We were rehearsing for the last time and we had just gotten to the tower scene. But mid-way through the lights went out. Some weird voice laughed and said 'Juliet is mine!' and suddenly the entire curtain falls on top of the stage. I got caught up in it and when it was finally taken off I look and see... see... a body dead by my side. Plus security guards arresting me for the crime. It was crazy as hell!

Maya: I've heard of curtain falls but this is ridiculous.

Phillip: I know for a fact I didn't kill him!

Wright then felt like he needed to know who the victim was.

Phoenix: So who was the victim?

Phillip: A fellow actor, Brandon Reel. He was playing Romeo alongside his co-star, Jesse Effect, who was playing Juliet... Shame he had to die before he could perform in front of the people.

Phoenix: It truly is a shame.

Pearl: Who could have done this?

Maya: That's what we're gonna find out.

Phillip: You guys really are life savers.

Phoenix: One more thing, Mr. Thesp.

Nick then proceeded to get out his Magatama.

Phoenix: I need you to answer this one question as honest as you can. Did you kill Brandon Reel?

Phillip then got out his sword and got a dramatic face.

Phillip: Forsooth! On thine honor as an actor with true heart. I have not brought an end to the dearly departed Brandon Reel!

After his performance Phoenix saw no Psyche-Locks appear around him.

Phoenix: Alright, then. I'll take your case.

Phillip: Thanketh thee, Attorney in Blue Armor! You have my debt and my gratitude!

Maya: ... Save it for the stage.

Phillip: Oop, sorry. I tend to do that from time to time. It's a habit.

Phoenix: So where did the crime take place?

Phillip: At the St. Caitland Theater downtown. Can't miss it.

Phoenix: Thank you, Mr. Thesp. We'll get you out of here.

Maya: Alright! Time to go solve a murder! Woohoo!

Phoenix: (Wow, she's really getting into this. That's cheery... yet concerning.)

So the Wright and Co. Trio went off to the theater with a new client and a new case in hand.

* * *

 **May 22**

 **St. Caitland Theater**

Maya: So here it is. It's pretty big for a theater.

Indeed it was. The theater was nearly 5 stories high and a giant poster of Jesse and Brandon in costume with the title of the play above them.

Phoenix: Mr. Dramito sure likes to make great first impressions.

?: Hey there!

Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of our heroes. None other than Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Hey there, pals.

Maya: Hi there, Gummy.

Pearl: Nice to see you again, Mr. Gummy.

Gumshoe: Heh heh, nice to see you too. Mr. Wright, long time no see.

Phoenix: Indeed it has been a long time since we've last seen each other.

Gumshoe: Yeah, an entire year. I almost forgot what you looked like. But then again, how could I? With that hair I doubt I'd forget.

Phoenix: (Oh brother.) So Gumshoe. Are you in charge of the current case?

Gumshoe: Yup, ever since a year ago I've been taken more seriously down at the precinct. In fact, they're thinking of promoting me to Sargent. Heck, maybe one day I'll become Chief.

Maya: Well... you've got a long way to go.

Gumshoe: May be long but I'll be sure to get there... one of these days.

He then then scratched the back of his head.

Phoenix: So do you have any clues?

Gumshoe: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your taking this case?

Pearl: Of course. Why wouldn't we?

Gumshoe: Look guys, this may seem a bit crazy... but you should back outta this case immediately and don't look back.

Maya: Whhhhhhhhhaaaa?! Why?! On what grounds?!

Gumshoe: ... It's the prosecutor in charge of this case. He'll eat you alive and spit you out.

Pearl: Eat us? Is he a cannibal?!

Gumshoe: Uh, no. It's a figure of speech, Pearls. Besides... who would let a cannibal practice law or hunt down criminals?

Pearl was still pretty confused by his statement.

Gumshoe: Anyway, I'm doing this to save you guys. You take this case and HE will make you regret the day you ever became a defense attorney.

Maya: Come on, how bad could this guy be? We've handled tons of other prosecutors before.

Gumshoe: Those prosecutors haven't won over one hundred cases when they started out as five years old!

Phoenix: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Maya: FIVE YEARS OLD?! This prosecutor has been practicing law since he was five years old? And he won over ONE HUNDRED CASES?!

Phoenix: (And I thought Franziska started out as the youngest prosecutor with a perfect win streak... but this guy blows her out of the water.)

Pearl: Is he a bad person?

Gumshoe: Well... his name's Johnathon Kyofu. Like I said he began practicing law when he was five years old, making him the youngest prosecutor beating out Franziska Von Karma who started when she was thirteen. Ever since then he's been winning case after case up till he became 25 years old.

Phoenix: How did he win all those one hundred cases?

Gumshoe: He lived in a town that was completely run over with crime. But when he became a prosecutor he's been placing criminals in jail in court day after day year after year. People have even compared him to the Von Karma's for having a perfect win streak although he doesn't seem to care about that. He constantly states that the perfect win streak doesn't really matter to him, but what does matter to him is, in his words, cold, merciless, swift justice.

Maya: Oh so he's into JUSTICE!

Gumshoe: Yeah, but unfortunately... in later years he started to gather some controversy.

Phoenix: What kind of controversy?

Gumshoe: His later cases he started to reveal the defendant's secrets and fears to the court along with the evidence required to get them a guilty verdict. In fact when he did it he had this sadistic smile, like he was enjoying it. Of course some people have tried to stop him but he just kept on going. Pretty soon they stopped trying as they were to damn afraid to stop him.

Phoenix: (What kind of prosecutor works like this? This sounds almost... inhuman.)

Maya: Almost like... a demon.

Gumshoe: Yeah, that's what people call him. The Demon Prosecutor II. After the first 'demon prosecutor', Mr. Edgeworth. In fact the defendants he prosecuted begged the judge to give them the guilty verdict and even confessed to the crime. But that's not the worst part. Every defense attorney later on that went against Mr. Kyofu... they committed suicide.

Phoenix: (Ugggggh... Suicide. The worst way to go out.) I can't believe that someone like this exists.

Gumshoe: I couldn't either. But now I do. So I'm begging you. Back out immediately, for your own sake and mine. I'm saving you.

Phoenix and his assistants just stood there, completely dumbfounded. If what Gumshoe said was true then the prosecutor for this case was almost... a monster, a heartless, despicable monster. Any other attorney would back out immediately, but Wright believed in his client no matter what came his way.

Phoenix: I appreciate the warning, Gumshoe. But it's my duty as an attorney to defend my client to the very end, no matter what comes my way.

Gumshoe: ... It's your funeral, pal. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll show you to the crime scene.

* * *

The gang approached the crime scene and saw the dead body of Brandon Reel.

Pearl: So... this is what a dead body looks like?

Maya: Yeah, you never get used to it.

Gumshoe: Well, investigate to your heart's content.

Phoenix: Thanks, Gumshoe.

The detective nodded and walked off to talk with other officers on duty.

Phoenix: Well. Time to start our investigation.

Pearl: Um, how do you investigate.

Phoenix: Oh right, this your first investigation. Well the basics of an investigation is to leave no stone unturned. If we find anything that looks like it's relevant to the case at hand we'll collect and put it in the court record.

Maya: Yeah, pretty simple.

Pearl: Oh, okay. I'm sure you and Mr. Nick will do a great job.

Phoenix: Heh, thanks. Well, time to get down to business.

Mr. Wright approached the body and noticed the large slice on his neck and a knife by its side.

Phoenix: Looks like the cause of death was this knife slicing open the victim's throat.

Pearl: Uuuuh... That must be terrible to have the cold steel edge of a knife...

The little Fey then began to shake and jitter as the thought of getting killed entered her mind. Maya then went over to her and comforted her.

Maya: Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you. At all.

Phoenix jotted down in his notebook of what he just learned. He then saw the blood spilt onto the ground. There was quite a lot and jotted this down as well. Phoenix then also saw the fallen curtain.

Phoenix: Looks like they haven't removed the curtain yet.

Maya: How do you manage to cut down that entire curtain without getting spot by somebody?

Phoenix: Whoever our culprit is must know this theater like the back of his or her hand.

Then after jotting down the details of the curtain suddenly a fat man with a director's outfit and red slicked hair came up.

Maya: AAAAAAH! Your Mr. Sylvester Dramito. I'm a big fan!

Sylvester: Oh yes, your that girl who screamed on the phone earlier. It's always a pleasure to meet a fan.

Maya: I-i-i-i-i'm Maya Fey, your biggest fan. I love your adaptation of The King and I, it's magnificent.

Sylvester: Ho ho ho ho ho. Your too kind. Oh, and who's this adorable little thing?

Phoenix: That's Pearl, Maya's cousin. Pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Dramito.

Sylvester: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wright.

Maya: When I heard you were directing your own adaptation of Romeo and Juliet I was extremely excited.

Sylvester: I was as well. I put my very blood and heart into this production... too bad this tragedy occurred. Brandon, wherever you may be, do not fret Phoenix Wright, the greatest attorney ever, has come to find your true killer!

Phoenix: (Is he actually shouting to the heavens?)

It was then Sylvester noticed the knife used to kill Brandon.

Sylvester: That was the knife to be used in the play.

Phoenix: It was?

Sylvester: Yes. The final scene in the play. Where Romeo has killed himself because she thought that was Juliet was killed by a savage beast. She takes the knife and jabs herself to join her beloved in the afterlife. Tis ends the most tragic tale of love of all time.

Maya: I cried at that part.

Sylvester: Indeed. But it looks like it was used by somebody else to kill the wrong person. Please, find out whoever did this. PLEASE!

Phoenix: Of course Mr. Dramito. You can count on me.

Sylvester: Thank you. Thank you.

Phoenix: But I must ask, where were you when the crime took place?

Sylvester: I was backstage observing my beautiful play. When the lights went out and I heard that voice I felt utterly terrified. Than I looked up and saw a shadowy figure cut the curtain making it fall and the sudden cry of Brandon. When the lights went back on and the curtain removed I nearly fainted at the sight. I know Phillip can't be the one who did this, he's much too mellow and kind to think of ill intent.

Phoenix: If that's the case, did Mr. Reel have any enemies?

Sylvester: None whatsoever. He was very kind and honorable. He would help out whenever he could. I couldn't imagine anyone trying to kill him. Even Jesse was most smitten with him, I heard she was going to ask him to be her boyfriend. She must be feeling tragic.

Pearl: Poor Ms. Jesse. Her lover has left her before she could even ask him. But I know for a fact that Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick will get together just fine.

Maya: Pearls! I told you to stop it!

Sylvester: You don't say. You are smitten with Ms. Maya, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Uhhh... No, Pearls just thinks that.

Sylvester: Well you never know. The heart works in mysterious ways.

Phoenix: (I thought it was god that worked in mysterious ways.) Well thank you for your time. So besides you, Mr. Thesp, the dearly departed Mr. Reel and Jesse who else was here at the time of the murder.

Sylvester: Well besides some of the stage workers nobody else. Besides they were all backstage with me.

Phoenix: Hmm. Thank you for your time.

Sylvester: Your quite welcome.

Mr. Dramito than walked off almost getting tears in his eyes again.

Phoenix: Well the safest thing would be to check the dressing room of Mr. Reel.

Maya: I've always wanted to see what someone's dressing room looks like. I should get one at the office.

Phoenix: There's a broom closet.

Maya: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Good one, Nick. Good one.

* * *

 **May 22**

 **Dressing Rooms**

Maya: Brrrrr. When did it suddenly get so cold?

Pearl: It's really freezing as well.

Suddenly voices were heard from the dressing room of Jesse Effect. They were mumbled and couldn't be properly heard.

Pearl: Who do you think she's talking too?

Phoenix: I don't know. Maybe one of the hands.

Suddenly footsteps approached the door and it swung open revealing... a man.

(Insert Suspense: watch?v=r_kEKW_lL5k)

A man wearing a grey trench coat, black gloves and boots. His suit was red with a tie and he was wearing glasses. His hair was slicked back and he had a bit of a tan. Somehow when he walked in the air got even colder.

Maya: U-u-u-u-u-u... Who are you?

?: ...

The man seemed to stay silent for a while before saying something

Kyofu: Kyofu. Johnathon Kyofu.

Maya and Pearl jumped when the man said that. This was Kyofu, the man who won over a hundred cases when he was five years old, the man who uses people's secrets and fears against them, the man that caused almost every single one of the defense attorneys he went up against to commit suicide. Then suddenly Kyofu's blank expression turned into a friendly smile.

(Insert Congratulations Everybody: watch?v=ecnPvAZzCQ0&list=PL4B22D54E54AC7CB9&index=19)

Kyofu: And who might you wonderful people be?

The immediately made Wright and the Feys almost make their jaws drop.

Phoenix: Um... I'm Phoenix Wright and that's Maya and Pearl.

Kyofu: Well, I must say. You three must be having an amazing day. Oh, and aren't you just the cutest thing little Pearl?

The compliment made Pearls more dumbfounded than before. He even petted her head like an owner would do to his or her pet.

Phoenix: Um, ahem. Pardon. But we'd like to talk to you.

Kyofu: Wait a minute... Phoenix Wright. The famous defense attorney?! It's an honor to be able to do battle with you in court. Ask anything.

Phoenix: Ooookay. So what were you doing in Miss Effect's room?

Kyofu: Well I was just comforting her. I mean the death of her one true love someone had to make her feel better. It's the humane thing to do.

Maya and Pearl blinked more in confusion. THIS was the supposed feared prosecutor? Was this a joke by Gumshoe? No he'd never make up something like that... so what was it?

Phoenix: We've heard quite a bit about you.

Kyofu: Really? You have? Well what have you heard?

Maya: That you started law when you were five years old, won over 100 cases and some other things.

Kyofu: You mean the mean rumors that the police said about me? That's not true I don't do the things they say I do.

Phoenix however felt like something was off about Kyofu. This friendly demeanor seemed almost... acted. Like a character you'd see on television.

Kyofu: Well I would LOVE to stay and chat but I have stuff to do. Good luck on your investigation. Don't worry about court I'll be sure to easy on you.

Then Kyofu strutted off with a spring in his step.

Maya: Is it me or did that almost seem like he was being a character from children's cartoon?

Pearl: ...

Pearl seemed almost speechless. Was that really Kyofu or was he faking that happy go lucky personality? Either way the gang decided to enter the dressing room and speak with Miss Effect.


End file.
